Sam Bishop
Sam was Prime Minister of Grasmere Valley on two separate occasions. His adoptive mother is that of the very strict Mary Bishop and he is currently married to Mel. He was also seen as a source of inspiration for many in the country. Early Life Born in London and put up for adoption and is ended up being adopted by Mary Bishop the town librarian and known to moan at everyone for not being quiet. This is rather striking but she looks after Sam and makes sure he grows up well. Sam soon has an interest wanting to go into politics. He wants to become the first black Prime Minister, something that even Mary laughed at. However he soon with his lovely manner and fresh air approach to politics gets elected as MP not too long before David Johnson (Mel's husband) became the first black Prime Minister in the UK. When he was assassinated Sam was among the nation who grieved. Grainger Styles took over managed to stablise the country during such times but when he announced he would not run again Sam ran with having two vice prime ministers Hal Grant and Joshua Wilde and managed to become Prime Minister. All the while this was happening he never forgot his real home was Grasmere Valley and took steps to see the power base be at Grasmere Valley as well as London s he could remain the town he loved and grew up. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is among those listed as a citizen of Gramsere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 2 He is seen at the town hall as the town are watching their hero John Strawberry going into space, even though in fact he was not going to space but was running off trying to marry Carry Parker and making everyone think he is in space. Sam is also seen at a major function welcoming back Queen Constance and Grieog from her travels in Africa when Marvelle the great cake thief manages to steal the cake made by Rae Rae Chin much to Mary Bishop great dismay. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summer Time He is among those leading the talk as to what to do with Aggy Nickels estate which she left for the entire town which is a large sum. In the end they decide to all go on a World cruise together. Volume 4 Sam is seen leading the discussion on what to do to stop the hooliganism that has resulted from the new University students soon after the University has opened. Among those in the meeting to solve the problem were Tessa Crab, Zar, Gary Robinson, James Dontos, Ralph Mason, Zar, Buck Felton and Daisy. Volume 6 He has been involved with the issue of Mr Gerrow Tontine when Rachel Red whose husband was listed and was killed as a result of someone trying to get their hands on the Tontine goes to see Sam being the Prime Minister hoping he would order that the Tontine would go to her as a result of her loss. Sam refuses and Rachel forgetting they were on a the top floor decided to jump out of the window and then try to sue them. Instead, she ends up falling to her death. Volume 7 Unfortunately, he is soon forced to resign by the USA president Michael Novak due to Michael threatening war on him if he didn’t, due to his distaste for Grasmere Valley’s Christian and Conservative morals. Sam retires to Rose Park Heights having a very teary sending off by the entire town, before there is a scramble for his old items at his office to be sold on Ebay by Barney Butcher, Dan Butcher, Judo and Poison. When Judo and Poison get the items, Barney and Dan decide to go to Poundland to get items to say they came from Sam. Volume 14 With the issue of abortion wanting to be extended to up until birth, Mr Logan is being persuaded by the likes of Edward Morley Junior, Edward Morley Senior, Victoria Morley who want to trick Jane Mabel who was raped by Edward Morley Junior to get rid of the baby and the evidence of Edward's disgraceful act. There are those such as Mr Logan who is swaying to that side, Mel who is not sure but Ted Logan and Simon Logan are pro life. They end up with Amiee Cyprus seeing Sam Bishop who reveals his devotion to the cause of pro life and wanting to do anything to destroy the bill. Sadly the bill goes through and it even allows for babies after being born to be killed in a centre determined abortion centre. The plan of the Morleys with the help of Ladonna Palmer and none other than Simon Logan to trick Jane to go to a made up facility is foiled just with all those involved arrested. This includes the prime minister Mr Logan and the abortion police reverts back to it's original state. Following the issues with the Morleys and Mr Logan, Sam Bishop with Mr Logan being placed in prison Sam now has the opportunity to become a Prime Minister again. However in order to do so, am Bishop's decides to compromise on his pro life convictions much to the dismay of Jane Mabel, Daisy and others who saw him as a great fighter of abortion especially when he was not in office. He tries to make the understand but they cannot but throw this compromise he returns to become Prime Minister. Volume 17 When the town is need of £62 Million in for the town refurbishment which is in need of repairs, Sam and Tessa Crab decide to try and get a concert going to raise the money thinking with the government backing and big named celebrities that it will raise money. Nearly all the celebrities and people with talents they ask refuse to do it for various reasons however Darcy is the only one who accepts. On the day Tessa requests for Darcy to close her eyes throughout her performance to add authenticity to the performance. It seems to work as the crowd goes wild and a re throwing flowers at her. Darcy is elated. When Tessa and Darcy leave after the performance it is strangely quiet and Darcy wonders how everyone left so early. Tessa brushes it off but the truth is only Lona Surville for a penny came to the show and wanting Darcy to give the show so they could have that penny, they had her close her eyes and have the crowd cheering from back in the day when Darcy was a big star. Even after that only Tessa stayed to the end with Lona and Sam Bishop leaving half way through. Volume 23 He finally gets married to Mel who had also been running for Vice Prime Minister during his second time in office and also during Mr Logan. Volume 26 Sam and James Dontos when Lois Star comes to the town all and reveals the terrible things the Fifth Way Cult have done with some of the town going with them James and Sam allow a rescue mission with Del and Jack Jackson. James, Sam along with those concerned go to where the encampment of the Fifth Way Cult. Jack Jackson tries to calm the others down but it ends gravely with Del's rash action causing for those in the cult to commit mass suicide with some being rescued but for a great catastrophe happening. Volume 27 With Sam's and James's involvement in the tragic events involving the Fifth Way, Tessa Crab who lost her husband, who she never really cared, in the mass suicide decides to hold a snap election both for Prime Minister and to also challenge the Mayor. James goes to visit Mother of Chaos with Mel who is really concerned hoping she can predict the future. She claims he will win with flying colours which leaves him rather happy and not worrying about the results unlike Mel who distrusts Mother of Chaos and feels Sam should do something to get votes. In the end much to Sam shock and Mel's disappointment Tessa won with the narrowest margins ever as she ends up beating Sam Bishop. Volume 41 He is referenced by Catherine Lorna when she is firing Jill Valentine when Charlene Moray claimed she had the power to fire people like with Madame Neptune and Catherine reminded Charlene that it was Sam who fired Madame Neptune not Charlene and Jill as a result is fired by Catherine. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #27 The Commonwealth Games #27 Tale of Jeddie’s Biggest Fan As Prime Minister with James Dontos and Jeddie's Biggest Fan they are seen wishing Jeddie all the best as he cycles in the Commonwealth for Ghana. # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 Sam as Prime Minister along with James Dontos the mayor and Daisy the Matriach of the town officially at the end of the issue wish everyone a happy 50th issue of the comics. #75 + 77 Election #75 Tale of The Elections Sam is among those campaigning to remain in his position as being Prime Minister. #76 No Man's An Island #78 Tale of Angleque Denson Sam manages to win the election and maintain being Prime Minister. However there are those who hate such a decision and some even threatening to leave the country and protest about the decision. #88 Queenie Did it! #88 Tale of Queen Elizabeth He is among those waiting to hear whether the Queen has surpassed Queen Victoria length in reign and is also among those who end up partying when it is revealed she managed it. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #89 Tale of Mrs Goop Sam is seen meeting Obama when the news breaks that Mrs Goop is missing. He pleads that he is doing what he can to find him while Obama says his government doing more to find him than the UK's government. #107-#110 Eathquake #107 Tale of Julian Jules Sam Bishop calls a town emergency meeting with Julian Jules explaining to the town that it is about to be hit by an Earthquake much to everyone's horror. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 5 When the Prime Minister Comes to town When Nanny Prescot’s house has been chosen for a visit by the Prime Minister to ask the public about their views on politic the entire gang go crazy, arranging the house and getting excited for the visit. With each of them when Sam Bishop the Prime Minister comes each one by one manage to make a fool of themselves with either their suggestions or the way they act. In the end when the TV crew gets there its Katrina, the cleaner who helped them tidy the house who has the interview on television with Sam. Despite this the next day thanks to Sheneque a scandal is broken how Sam had lied about the house that he was visiting being Katrina’s and that he had deliberately excluded Nanny Prescot’s family. Episode 10 The Easter Play Sam is among those hoping to watch The Easter Play. It ends up being cancelled due to Ms Izodel who wrote a very blasphemous and in poor taste play being locked up so she couldn't come on and PJ Simmons instead gave a gospel message. Episode 15 How Do You Solve a Problem Like Ladonna Palmer? Ladonna Palmer comes back to Grasmere Valley and due to her hatred of the entire town; she has decided to sue everyone she knows including Nanny Prescot, Sam Bishop, James Dontos, Dr Nathan Jones and even the Queen. The Prescot family try to hire Tony Taylor as a body guard to keep an eye out for Ladonna Palmer as she threaten to come back to the town but at that time they didn’t know what capacity. She soon turns up when the gang are at school with Tony Taylor and are served law suits and Tony is fired as a bodyguard. Soon the trial goes to Judge Judy and the case is thrown out after it seemed she sued virtually everyone she knew for wrongful dismissal from her job as a hospital resident which was partly made due to Nanny Prescot claiming that she stole her purse, which she did. Soon Judy throws the case out. Season 2 Episode 2 Bigotries Coming To Town Nanny Prescot and the family are seen going to the town hall trying to get Sam Bishop to stop worrying about Ebola and to worry about the character assassination Jon Stewart was bent on doing in his show.Sam Bishop is among those filmed by Jon Stewart's segment Dumbiest Towns looking to belittle the town as being backward and then he ends up airing a heavily edited version. He had lied to them saying he was doing a documentary. Episode 7 It's Been a Year Sam is among those that end up celebrating the first anniversary of The Devon Show. Episode 9 Let it Go Zeba has taken a bank hostage and demands to talk to the Prime Minister. When he gets on the phone to Sam Bishop he demands all the Frozen merchandise to be confiscated much to the delight of Nanny Prescot. However when asked if he was serious, about to shoot Champaine, he ends up shooting Abdul McGray. The request is fulfilled but Zeba is then arrested Episode 18 As Easter Comes Sam is among those present at the baptism of Nancy Forster, Harvey Dontos, Eric Gladville, Matthew Pratt and Abdul McGray. Season 4 Episode 6 Political Pawn Senator Hyeman who is running for the Presidency in America, he comes to Grasmere Valley for an odd visit making relations already with Sam Bishop, the prime minister of England as well as with Nanny Prescot. As he visits however his life is attempted on by a right wing nut spewing out how much he hated Hyeman’s liberal agenda. This greatly increases his popularity and Nanny Prescot gets offended when everyone asks about the Senator’s life and doesn’t care that her life was nearly threatened. Soon enough Nanny Prescot firmly believes this was a set up just to gain more points in the polls. Everyone dismisses this however when The Gunman turns up after fleeing prison begging for someone to believe him that he as homeless man was paid by Hyeman to attempt to kill him and say things against liberalism just so to further his agenda. Senator Hyeman turns up after giving a rip roaring speech as he is pretty sure he will get the Whitehouse. However he manages to let slip on air that it was all set up and soon enough Senator Hyeman is arrested and drops out of the race. Season 5 Episode 1 Wake In the aftermath of the Fifth Way Cult mass suicide and the carnage that it ensured, Charlene Moray who is still running the department in London and has influence over the Grasmere Valley police station decides with Sam Bishop the Prime Minister and James Dontos the Mayor due to Del's very bad leadership to fire him and to give his job to Jack Jackson who was seen being a great negotiator during the crisis. Del is shocked as is his wife Del's Wife and both vow revenge on the town. For more see Volume 26 + 27 Season 7 Episode 16 The End of Devon Sam Bishop is among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. The magnitude of Nanny Prescot reach can be seen with Sam Bishop former Prime Minister there a guy who once had shut out Nanny Prescot was now at her bedside wishing she would be able to make it. He is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show.